In the Tower
by thatkoolchick123
Summary: A bit of fluff, set in an overused scene, but i like it, so there. Ginny is sitting in the astronomy tower, cring from frustration, when who should come in but the slitherin prince himself.


1**In The Tower.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! (SEPT THE PLOT) **

**Summary: well, it's a bit of kinda-sorta-dramatic fluff, an old, over used scene, but I like it, so there p Set after HBP, but dosen't follow the story line completely. Oh and dear old Dumbles is alive, couldn't help it. Enjoy!!! **

Her quite sobs could only be heard by someone trying hard to hear her. As she rested her head on the cool window glass, she let the tears slip silently down her cheeks. Everything was going wrong this year. The war raged on and, though the order seemed to be winning, there was still a terrible danger. Her brother Ron, and the rest of the golden trio had left school some time ago to find the remaining Hourouxuxs (sp?). He and Harry had been dead set against having her along, making her stay behind like a fragile little flower instead of the hot tempered Weasley she was. Couple that with Harry's refusing to be with her, and she had just the most perfect life. Awe, Harry. Her child hood sweet-heart, the man of her dreams, or so she thought.

He wasn't who he was supposed to be anymore, he was worried, paranoid, and irritable all the time. She couldn't really blame him, no one could, but the way he spoke to her, or looked at her, or even wrote to her, it just seemed to Ginny that their break up hadn't just been in her best interests after all. And oddly, she was alright with this fact. Ever since she had been a child she had thought she fancied Harry. But as she got older she had begun to realize that he was more of a brother to her than anything else. When they had dated, she had held on to her child hood crush, thinking that she still wanted him that way. But the truth was that she liked being his friend a lot more that being his girlfriend. Besides that, she had begun to develop a new crush, one she could not admit, or understand.

During the summer, one, Loucious Malfoy had been killed, the day after her brother Bill's wedding in fact. And a certain only son of his had joined the order. No one had wanted to accept the fact that he wanted to be 'good,' but they hadn't had a choice, seeing as how Dumbledore trusted him. He had proved to be very useful, in fact, giving information on death eaters and the like, and so he had been begrudgingly accepted. This however did not stop him from acting like his old, snarky, smirking, teasing self.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the squeaking of the astronomy tower door being pushed open. She spun around to see the familiar white-blond hair and silver eyes standing in the doorway. "Weasley." He drawled. "Ferret." she replied in a cold, greeting tone of voice. He sneered, "You know Weasley, I am still head boy, I could dock you quite a few points for being out past curfew." She rolled her eyes. "Do it then." She turned back to the window. "Missing your boyfriend that much Weasel?" He asked stepping closer. "Don't you listen to gossip, Malfoy? Harry and I aren't together." She retorted, rolling her eyes again. "You don't sound too upset over that. Or has the pain just crushed your poor weasel heart." He was really starting to tick her off. "Oh, piss off Malfoy, you don't even have a heart." she saw a slight look of hurt pass over his face, but her famous temper urged her on. "If you are so very interested, Harry is more of a brother to me that anything else, and I wish you and every one else in the entire bloody world would just sodd off about him." Her face was getting red, and she got up to leave. But as she made to move past him, he caught her by the waist and pulled her back.

"What?!" she asked, trying to hide the blush that warmed her face. "Your sure you don't have feelings for 'hero boy' anymore?" He asked. She nodded, "Whats it to you anyway?" But she didn't get an answer, because in a split second he had closed the short distance between the and crashed his lips to her's. Ginny was startled, to say the least, and when she didn't kiss him back, he pulled back, and looked into her eyes. "Relax, Ginny, I'm not going to hurt you." And he kissed her again, a bit softer this time. This time she kissed him back, sliding her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, running his tongue across her bottom lip. She felt herself being pushed up against a wall, the chilled stone making her jump, causing her to be pushed more fully against him. She felt him smirk against her lips. '_He planned that_.' was her last coherent thought before his tongue began to caress her's.

When the need for air became to great, they reluctantly pulled apart. For a moment, neither of them was able to speak, they simply stared into each other's eyes. "So, still think I've got no heart?" Draco asked. Ginny looked down, "I'm sorry I said that, I shouldn't have." she answered, shaking her head slightly. He placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so she was looking at him. "Apology, accepted." He said, leaning in close, so their lips were almost touching. "Oh, and, Ginny." he said. "Hmm?" was her only reply. "That's five points off for being out past curfew." He smirked. Her mouth dropped open and she playfully punched him in the arm. He laughed, caught her hand, and pulled her into another scorching kiss.

**The End **

**A/n: So, what did you think? I felt like I needed to write out a fluff piece to get over a bad break up, so here it is, hope you liked it, R&R! .**


End file.
